The Burial Grounds
by xoxsSarahhox
Summary: The Lifestream had closed her doors on the souls of this world. No longer, when a body had died, would it's soul return to the soul of the planet. The body had remained, so to the body of the earth, the dead would return. Cloud x Aerith
1. Gensis

The scent was intoxicating. A rich odour of earthy soil had arisen from the ground, attacking the weary diggers. Beads of sweat formed on their heavy brows. With fatigue consuming their bodies they persisted to dig. Their work was far from over.

Misty fog surrounded the burial site. Admittedly, the smell of freshly dug earth had been a pleasant change. Wheeling the bodies to the site had left fragments of decay stuck in their nostrils. It had taken hours to for them to liberate the foul stench, untangling the scent from their noses.

It had been like this for some time now. The Lifestream had closed her doors on the souls of this world. No longer, when a body had died, would its soul return to the soul of the planet. The body had remained, so to the body of the earth, the dead would return.

An outbreak of a disease had torn through the planet. Geostigma had returned. A mutated version of the plague had been birthed from a source of the infection that had not died. The symptoms often went unnoticed. After months, the tell tale black mark would taint the flesh. Rumour had spoken of the pond of an Ancient in Midgar. Murmurs had told that victims of Geostigma would bath in the pond to receive the healing powers of Lifestream. Many travelled to the broken lands of Midgar in a desperate quest to be restored. They travelled in their many flocks to the city. Residents, of the ruined city, pointed fearfully to infected roamers the direction to the sanctuary. The church could be spotted from the centre of Midgar. The damaged pinnacle provided a much needed hope to the weary sickened travellers but upon arrival their hope was shattered. Men and women, children, friends, and family hugged and wept by the door, the blackened mark still stamped on across their flesh. Some turned back while others ventured forward, their faith still intact. The outcome crushed whatever faith had remained. The healing waters would not heal.

A period of darkness swept over the Earth. The sickness had taken many lives and the Lifestream would not accept their souls. Their bodies stayed on Earth. A burial ground was built near the edge of Midgar, near the city where they had journeyed to find hope. It was there that their bodies found a new way to return to the planet.

Tifa leaned over the basin in the kitchen. Her mind had wondered from her, she was unaware of the time. The intrusive clicking of the wall clock shook her from her thoughts. She turned from the sink to the window near the front door of the bar. The sun had sunk into the sky. Its retreat left the sky stained a bloody orange hue. She used to find that kind of thing beautiful.

A cool chill entered the room breezing through her hair. Tifa headed towards the door to check the windows. They had been sealed shut but the breeze remained. A whisper caressed her ears. She spun around quickly hoping to see the shadow of one of the children on the stairwell or behind the bar. Neither could be seen. Tifa cleared her throat. Anxiously she climbed the stairs to the children's bedroom. A near silent squeak could barely be heard when her palms pressed against the door. Through the crack she looked in the room. The children were by the window yet again, waiting for something. Tifa backed away from the door then climbed back down the stairs. Sighing, she laid her head against the wooden door arch. She had been waiting too. For what, she often wondered. For a miracle maybe, but what was that exactly?

Tifa shivered. There it was again, the chill then the whisper. She turned her head quickly. Nothing was out of place, no one was there. Without warning the front door of the rusty bar was kicked open. Tifa gasped. Barret shuffled in followed by Cloud. Dirt had marred their faces. Streaks of sweat ran across the necks. Barret threw Tifa a half smile before slumping his bulky form down on the wooden chair.

'How are you guys?' She already knew the response.

'I swear Teef the number of bodies keeps growin' an' grownin' how are we suppose to bury them all? Soon we'll need a bigger site.' Cloud sat down next the Barret. Tifa went to the bar to grab some glasses. Carrying three tumblers and a bottle, she made her way back to the table.

'We need a bigger site now. There won't be enough spaces up there in a few days.' Cloud refused the glass. Barret took his and cracked open the bottle. He poured the drink into the three glasses.

'I don't mind if I do.' Barret clanked his glass with the one intended for Cloud then gulped down the contents.

'What are we going to do?' Tifa cupped the half filled tumbler between her palms.

'What can we do? We have to keep digging holes.'

'But what about the water? There has to be a reason why it's not healing. Maybe someone could look into it.' Barret slammed hit two cups on the table.

'That holy water failed us Teef. It doesn't work anymore. There's no sense figuring out why. That's just wasting time.' Tifa lowered the glass from her lips. Her eyes peered into it watching the ripples fade. They stayed silent for a while neither looking at another, neither able to speak. Cloud was the first to stand. Picking up his rucksack from the coat rack he opened the front door then left. The closing door left the pair in piercing silence. Running feet interrupted the unspoken conversation. Marlene followed by Denzel ran down to greet Barret.

'You're home.' Marlene threw her tiny arms around him. Barret stood embracing her in a deep hug. Her picked up the girl in one hand then wrapped the other around Denzel.

'Get over here.' Barret turned his head to the side. Tifa laid down her glass. Barret brought her close. Together this little family had been through it all but it was all, far from over. Geostigma had no cure.


	2. From the Shadows

A silver disc glowed above the rippling water. The night had been clear, stars beamed in the lucid navy sky. The pond resided where her flowers had once bloomed. Around the jagged edges of the jerky pool tiger lilies had began to blossom. To those who had known her, it signalled that she was still there living amongst them. More than ever, Cloud wanted to see Aerith.

So much had happened since his last conversation with her. Though she was physically gone he had been allowed a pathway to meet with her. Through the Promised Land, a land of eternity, Cloud could meet with her. Just talking to her provided him with satisfaction. Their final conversation, however, had weighed on his mind. At the time he did not understand. Now he understood the weight of her concern.

'The planet is in danger Cloud.' Her voice had usually held a carefree charm. As she spoke he sensed concern maybe even fatigue.

'I can handle it. Don't worry.'

'Normally I wouldn't worry but this time it's different. There's not just an external enemy to defeat. An internal threat is attacking the planet. The soul, Gaia, is in danger.' Cloud wished to turn to face her. Here in the Promise Land he'd never be allowed to fully see her. He rested his head against the tree he leant on. Behind him she sat on a thick branch. Her necks were drawn into her chest.

'What do you need me to do?'

'You're going to need shovel. I'm afraid the Lifestream can't help anyone right now.'

She disappeared without any warning leaving Cloud in a field of wild flowers. He scratched the back of his head pondering what Aerith had just said.

It had been weeks since the warning that what she had alluded to came to pass. The first was the body of an eight year old child. In the beginning physicians were baffled as to the cause of the child's death. The parents of the deceased had been arrested pending an in depth investigation. It was the tell tale black mark that was located in the ebony hair of the child that finally answered everyone's question. Geostigma, or something like it, had killed the boy.

Panic was at a high even before the diagnosis. When the child died his body remained. Even after days it remained then soon it began to stink of decay. That was the first body they buried. More causes of the new or old disease were reported. Some before death, some after. Then rumour spoke of the healing pond of the Ancient in Midgar. However the pond did not heal and many, many more died.

Cloud sat around one of the edges of the pool. He had laid his rucksack on a pew behind his head. He allowed his bare hand to play along the surface of the water. The touch had not been as cool as he had expected. In fact, the water had felt lukewarm. Cloud shook off the droplets from his hand back into the pool.

'Where are you?'

A thunderous bang sounded against the door. Cloud jerked his head around to the direction of the entrance. The heavy sounds footsteps pounding outside had startled him. Cloud picked himself off the floor then reach for his sword. He could hear the shouts of men nearby. The doors to the sanctuary burst open. Barret stood by the entrance.

'Get out here! We've got trouble.' Cloud took his rucksack then followed Barret out onto the darkened streets. The shrieking voices ceased. The air was still yet an unnerving presence sliced through the silence. Barret thrust his finger to his lips. He beaconed Cloud to follow him behind a nearby building. The two crouched waiting.

'What is it?'

'Shh.' Barret scolded. 'It's still here.' Within moments the sound of something dragging against the street could be heard. The two peaked through the cracks in the building. A few yards away a man dragged himself across the floor with his right hand. His left arm had been severed from his body. Blood gushed to the wound. He moaned as he carried himself. Cloud attempted to stand but Barret held out his hand. A shriek penetrated through the atmosphere. A black figure with piercing yellow eyes jumped from the ground. He leapt above the head of the man then pounced on him. The creature punctured through the man's chest dragging out a still beating heart.

'What is that?' Cloud whispered. The creature turned its head in the direction of the two. It shrieked turning its head up to the sky.

'I don't know but whatever it is, we better shut it up.' Before the men could barely stand several more creatures had sprung forth from the ground. Within minutes they were surrounded by a sea of vicious enemies. They used their claws as weapons. Their ability to seep under the ground to avoid attacks soon grew weary some. They had destroyed hundreds but hundreds more had come to replace the fallen.

'This isn't working.' Cloud rose his sword above him then swung it in a circular motion slaying several of the monsters. A blur of smoke emerged as they were destroyed.

'Got a better idea?' The sound of wheels racing toward the two men could be heard over the shrieking voices of the enemy. Bullets pierced through the smoky battlefield. A tail of fire trailed behind the bullets. The two looked over to see an unfamiliar face assisting them.

'Come on.' The stranger urged Cloud and Barret to get in his vehicle. The two men looked first at each other then back to the stranger. Barret waved Cloud to follow him in the direction of the van.

'You mind telling us who you are friend?' Barret sceptically eyed the man.

'We don't have time for introductions just get in.' Inside the vehicle Tifa sat, her arms embraced around Marlene and Denzel. Barret was about to speak but Cloud hurried him in shutting the door behind them.

'Where are you taking us?' The man revved the engine. Shadow creatures had emerged from the ground surrounding the van. Their claws raised in an attempt to attack. A blast forced the van through the circle of enemies.

'Hollow Bastion. It's the only safe place left.'


	3. Those Without Hearts

Lingering fog hung in the sun-less morning sky. The mist shadowed over the city adding an eerie beauty to the watery safe haven. They were still on the road. The trip had been long. Luckily the path had been safe for the most part.

Marlene and Denzel snoozed, still nestled in the arms of Tifa. The rocky incline to the heart of the city jolted the van. The children stirred but remained asleep. Cloud had been wide awake. His gaze was aimed intently at a spot on the floor. Through the journey he stayed silent. Though his physical body was in the moving vehicle, his mind had wondered off. Questions ran through his head. Barret had his arms crossed looking out the window into the thick fog.

'We're almost there.' The driver announced glancing over his shoulder.

'Thank you for helping us Leon.' Tifa spoke gently.

'So when exactly are we going to get to talking about whatever the hell that was back then?' A frown formed across Barret's face.

'When we get back to the base I'll let you in on what I know.' Ten minutes later they arrived at a building near the centre of town. Leon parked the car near the front entrance. The building had a vintage yet modern feel to it. The foundations were planted with red bricks though the front entrance had a retinal scanner and card access point.

The sign above the door read: HOLLOW BASTION RESORTATION COMMITTEE. Tifa gently stirred the children. Barret slide open the door to the van. Sceptically he got out and looked around. Leon lowered his head so his eyes were on the same level as the retinal scanner. One of the two lights turned green on the door. Leon removed a card from his jacket. A scanner resided by the door. He slotted in a plastic card activating the second light.

'Come in.' Leon held open the door. Barret went in first followed by Tifa and the children. Cloud lingered in the door way. He turned to Leon.

'Who sent you to Midgar?'

'A friend of yours,' Leon closed the door behind them. 'They asked me to bring to here.'

'Who?'

'He didn't give his name. Come into the study I'll tell you what you want to know.' The building had appeared minuscule from outside. Now inside the property it was clear that early perceptions were an illusion. From what they travellers could tell the building consisted of at least four floors, maybe more. Workers dressed in white lab coats hurriedly carried on projects. They paid little attention to the visitors, frantically working on something of more importance. Leon brought the group through to a quaint room. It had been fitted with a fireplace somewhere on the third floor. The room was barren of pictures but instead books had lined numerous selves. Two sofas and a table with chairs furnished the room. Leon invited his guests to sit while he summoned someone to bring them a meal and take the children to another room. Tifa and Barret insisted the children stay.

'Don't worry Yuna is great with children. They will be safe with her. It's best if we don't discuss certain things in front of them.' Tifa and Barret agreed. A woman entered the room carrying a tray of food and drinks. She whispered a quite word to Leon then departed.

'So what were those things back there?' Barret helped himself to the steamy mug placed before him. He tasted the substance then winced. He was hoping for something a little stronger than hot coco.

'Some call them shadows, heart seekers but around here we call them the heartless. The first reported shadow creature surfaced from a town call Twilight Town about twenty seven miles from here. The victims were found mutilated. It appeared that the creatures were after the victims hearts. They were the only thing consistently missing from the bodies. My team and I went down to Twilight Town to investigate. We encountered several of the creatures and managed to capture one of them. It wasn't easy containing it. We brought it back to our base for tests. Our medical examiners conducted a report. They found cardiac muscles were absent in the creature anatomy. In other words-'

'They have no hearts.' Tifa said softly. Leon nodded.

'The medical examiners couldn't determine how the creatures were made. Ash particles made up parts of their bodies but substances my staff couldn't name were found. We think that these things aren't random. We think that their linked to what's been going on.'

'You mean with the Lifestream?' Barret folded his arms cocking his head to the side. He eyed Leon curiously.

'We were able to take a sample from the Lifestream. My team found similar particles of whatever creates those creatures floating through it. We've come to the conclusion that what's been going on is a part of terrorist attack. Someone or group had poisoned the Lifestream and it's killing the planet. The Lifestream can no longer take the souls or bodies of those who pass away. Whatever has poisoned the Lifestream has created those creatures allowing them to kill hundreds and take their hearts.'

'So what's our next move?' Cloud stood tall.

'If the threat originated in Twilight Town we've got to figure how and stop it. Your friend told us we'd need your help. I'll be able to get a team together by nightfall but right now you all need some rest. Eat and I'll show you to your rooms.'

'Cloud's' friend?' Barret questioned. 'What friend?'

'He didn't give his name. He had eyes like you and spiky hair. He just said he knew you from solider and that I'd need you for this mission.' Tifa and Cloud looked at each other. Tifa searched Cloud's eyes for answers. Cloud scratched his head.

'You've gotta be wrong. The only guy we know that matches your description and was in solider with Cloud is dead.'

'Must be a different guy.' Leon shrugged.

'Did he say anything else?'

'He said he had to find someone and once they were found he'll come find you.' Cloud shook his head. 'Eat up.' Leon stood from the table. 'We've got a hard mission a head of us.'


	4. Narrow Path

Admittedly it wasn't easy for any of them to get to sleep. The sun had managed to break through the haze and though black curtains drowned out the bright beams of sunlight, something still prevented the trio from drifting off.

Zack Fair had been a friend of Cloud. They trained together back in solider. Well, in truthfulness Zack had been at a higher level of solider then Cloud. Zack had died five years ago. He died protecting Cloud and even though with time he had become less harsh on himself, Cloud still retained some of his guilt towards Zack's wrongful death.

In a room three doors down from Cloud, Tifa restlessly stirred in bed. She had hoped, for the most part, the big adventures were over. She had thought that the final battle with Sephiroth would be it. However living in the world she knew as home, she secretly knew there would be no end to the battles. This, she declared, would be her last one. It wasn't fair for Denzel and Marlene to grow up in this chaos she had reluctantly had grown accustom to. She would tell Barret of her plan and ask him to join her. She wanted Cloud to escape with them to but knew his role in life was to be a hero. Tifa would go somewhere else with the kids, in a small town or village where her little family would be safe.

Fantasies aside there were greater things to prepare for now. Once they restored the Lifestream back to purity, she would leave. This was her final battle.

Other thoughts drifted through her mind. She was curious as to who this spiky haired friend was. She didn't believe in reincarnation but then again Sephiroth had once returned. Maybe it was not too absurd to assume that Zack too could be reincarnated, maybe even her too. Was that who, if it was Zack, who he had gone to find? Tifa wondered. If he had been reincarnated, if they had been reincarnated, did they get separated from each other in the process? Were there others who had followed Zack? Were all the loved ones she had once held, returned to grace the Earth once again? Images of her father floated into her mind. A child-like bliss entered her soul only to be disintegrated as quickly as the thought entered her mind. He would never come back, she knew this. It was foolish to think so. Maybe just as foolish to think Zack had returned to the planet.

Sometime in the afternoon the trio managed to find a way to sleep. Their bodies had cried out to be restored. Though they argued against their physical needs in the end, they gave into the fierce demand.

From Cloud's room the savoury smell of a well awaited meal entered his nostrils. Cloud turned over in bed clenching his stomach. He rolled out of bed then grabbed his uniform. The kitchen was located at the end of the corridor. He followed the sweet smells. Familiar voices led him to the study. There Leon, Tifa, Barret, Marlene and Denzel awaited him.

'Cloud,' Leon beaconed him towards the dinner table. 'I was just going to send someone to wake you. We're going to leave in the next two hours. The team will be ready to go when we are.' Cloud nodded seating himself at the rear of the table next to Marlene.

The food though well prepared was not fully enjoyed. They inhaled it. Too much mystery surrounded the journey. For now nothing could be enjoyed. Cloud, Barret and Tifa said their goodbyes to the children. Tifa was unwilling to let them out of her sight but Barret convinced her they'd be safer there. She agreed reluctantly parting with them.

They met the team on the way to van. They were joined by a medical expert introduced to them as Xeahnort. His skin held a sun kissed glow. His eyes were an unusual shade of amber. Tifa found them hypnotising like golden orbs. He wore a white lab coat and carried note book, no weapon. It appeared his role in the journey conducted of gathering more information regarding the creatures. Xeahnort was followed by another man, his name Ansem. No further explanation as to who he was or his purpose there was provided. He walked past the trio offering only a brief smile. He sat himself at the front of vehicle awaiting Leon's return. Lastly two women exited the building. The first was of average height. Nothing about her particularly stood out with the exception of her eyes. They were odd, each differing in color, one blue the other green. It added interest to her ordinary appearance. She wore a holster around her hips, two guns placed on either side. Apparently her name was Yuna. She offered a friendly introduction before excusing herself to go grab Leon. The other woman stood a bit shorter. Long braided blonde hair flowed down has her navel. Though winter swiftly approached, her attire was reminiscent of summer. On her back she carried a sword holster with two fitted swords in place.

Leon re-entered the parking lot followed by Yuna. The pair carried a metal cage, throwing it into the back of the van. He encouraged them to all to get in and they'd be setting off in a minute.

'We'll arrive in Twilight Town by eight. It takes just over an hour and a half so sit tight. I'm not sure what the roads are like now so be on your guard.'

Other than the sudden bump or two on the road, the journey had been uneventful. Silence for the most part echoed through the vehicle. The team all focused on other thoughts. The blonde girl, Rikku, animatedly conversed with Tifa briefly. She claimed to have met Denzel and Marlene and congratulated her on taking care of such great kids.

The faint hearted sun had long departed from the sky. In its place the moon did not dwell nor did the stars. The night was black. Only the headlights of the van acted as a guide through the darkness. Leon murmured something to Ansem about whether he should turn off the headlights. Ansem's response was inaudible from the back of the vehicle but the lights remained on serving as the answer. Though the night held no light they could sense a fog, thick as the morning mist, had filled the atmosphere. In the distance, all noticed a flicker of light coming from a building. Leon drove towards it pressing further on the gas. From the distance they could see the heads of trees protecting the building.

Leon drove through the lifeless town. A smell of decay lingered amongst the air. The stench became more ferocious as they neared the heart of the city. The repugnant odour forced them to cover their noses. The light from the building dragged them through the city, leading them to a suspicious path. The trail was too narrow to allow the vehicle to pass. Leon got out of the van encouraging the others to follow.

'The first reported sighting of the Heartless apparently originated from beyond this forest. The last time we came here we were ambushed by them and didn't manage to get past this path. I need a least one of you to remain here while the rest of us investigate.'

'Xeahnort will do it.' Ansem pointed out the man with golden eyes. Xeahnort looked back at him, astonishment filled his eyes.

'But professor I thought you wanted be here to study the Heartless?'

'Do you see any Heartless here? For now you can be the look out. Stay with the vehicle. The rest of you follow me.' Ansem strode off towards the path. Leon and Yuna shared a glance then wondered the professor followed by the rest.

'I've got the feeling I'm not going to like this guy.' Tifa whispered to Cloud.

'I've got the feeling no one likes like guy.'

The forest was absent of hooting owls or rustling leaves. No piercing eyes penetrated the darkness but instead a stillness resided through it. More so then the hooting owls, the silence added an eerie tone. The team walked single file through the narrow path. Each looked around or behind them awaiting the attack of the shadow creatures. No such attack occurred. The path led to an ancient building, a house or mansion. Shattered pillars lined before the entrance of the building. Their flashlights picked up on the green ivy leaves than possessed the broken columns. They half expected the door to be locked but with minimal effort it glided open. Leon spilt the group up to search the house. Cloud Leon and Yuna search the right wing of the mansion while Ansem, Barret Tifa and Rikku searched the left.

A staircase interceded between the right and left wings of the house. On the first floor two rooms existed one of the left, the other the right. Leon, Cloud and Yuna explored the right wing room. Inside a shattered table lay broken. The room was fairly large containing several filled book cases. Some of the books had been thrown across the floor. Pages were shredded and the contents ripped from the bind. Cloud picked up a leather bound book. Though the pages were tattered he could make out the sketch of a heart on one of the pages. Curiously he examined the sketch. A dull thud startled him. Yuna had dropped one of the books back on the floor.

'I think we've found something but what exactly?' She scratched the back of her head.

'Let's go upstairs and keep looking.'

The stairs were joined by a corridor, the hallway as thin as the path. It led them to another room, this one unimaginably bright. White walls stood housing a room of alabaster furnishings. A chalk colored table and chairs as well as a note pad and plant pots filled the room. On the walls artwork was hung. Paintings of the same boy had frequented the art. Cloud observed the boy taking in each detail. His hair a fair brown, blue eyes, with the appearance of mako infusion. The artist had drawn him paired with a sword. Its shape was that of key. Leon flipped through the note pad. Drawings of the boy on the wall continued inside.

'Come on let's go find the others and see what they've found.' Yuna ripped one of the paintings off the wall. She placed it inside a folder in her slouch bag before departing from the room.

'What is this place?' The simple library appeared to not only be a mere home for novels. Barret had pulled one of the books from the shelf activating an underway passage. Ansem flickered on his flashlight.

'Follow me.' The door to the library opened. In stepped Leon, Cloud and Yuna.

'Woah, I guess you found something.' Yuna headed down the stairs to the passage way.

'Come.' Ansem beaconed. The group hesitantly followed the professor through the corridor. Their flashlights did little to illuminate the dark. The sound of a dull buzzing sounded through the passage way.

'Did you find anything?' Tifa quizzed Cloud quietly.

'Just paintings and books.'

'We heard footsteps before earlier. We thought someone else might be here too.'

'Shhh.' Ansem threatened nearing the end of the corridor.

'You know that feeling I had about him before?' Tifa whispered.

'Yeah.'

'It's getting stronger.' Ansem approached the door of the passage. It refused to move. Leon shone a light on entrance revealing a hand coded system.

'Try it then.' Ansem demanded. Leon arched his brow but didn't argue. He removed his right leather glove. The scanner activated but displayed a red light.

'Damn.' Ansem cursed. He placed his hand on the scanner. The red light reappeared. 'Everyone. Everyone must try their hand. We must find what is behind there.' Yuna placed her hand resulting in the same rejection. She was followed by Barret, then Rikku and Tifa. Lastly was Cloud. Reluctantly, he removed his glove. He placed his hand inwardly sighing. His skin touched the scanner. The coolness, unexpected, shocked him. The scanner moved up and down his palm. It light flickered then began to twitch. The doors began to gurgle. Slowly the doors slid side wards into the wall.

'Access granted.' A female voice greeted. 'Welcome master.'

'Huh?' Rikku cocked her head to the side. Leon grinned. The lights both on the side of the passage way and the other room turned on.

'Master?' Barret snorted. Ansem barged into the room. Another scanner was located in the far left corner. Inside the room oddly shaped computers lined the walls. Ansem sat down at one. He beaconed Cloud to come over to the monitor. Another scanner was required to log in. The computer booted up revealing a document that had been left open. The document was of an image of the heart. The picture labelled in detail the sections of the heart. Ansem rubbed his chin.

'What's down there?' Ansem pointed to the other scanner. He stood from the computer encouraging Cloud to follow. 'Leon you stay here and figure out what exactly we've found here. Cloud and I will discover what's down there.

'I'm coming with you.' Tifa insisted. Cloud placed his hand on the scanner. The floor boards moved downwards. Below another corridor resided. Lined along the hallway were odd shaped structures. Inside them images of unfamiliar faces floated. Nearing the end of the passage way Cloud recognised the boy, the one from the paintings. His face was a floating image in the sculpture. He noticed that near to him, in the opposite object, was Cloud's own face. His brows were arched in confusion.

'Hurry Cloud.' Ansem called. A scanner leading to yet another room was present. The door opened upon Cloud's touch. Inside the room was barren. Ansem frantically searched the empty room but nothing could be found. He remained silent for a moment. A boisterous thud sounded above them. Ansem remained still.

'We should go back up.'

'It's too late.'

'What's too late?' The light above them began to flicker. A strange noise spread through the room. The noise like contained screaming. Cloud took his sword from his holster. He looked over to Tifa. A cloud of smoke rose from the ground. Cloud motioned Ansem to get behind him. From the ground a creature pounced into the air. As it fell to the ground its claws sharpened in the direction of Cloud. From underneath Ansem cloak he fired a machine. A green beam fired from it. The creature evaporated, a heart shape fell from it disappearing along with the Heartless. The sound of further Heartless could be heard. Within minutes the group were surrounded. The light had been bloated away. Cloud continued to fight, unsure of how many or what he was hitting. The darkness seemed hopeless. Defeat looked inevitable. Fatigue quickly drained them. Surrounded by the creatures in the prevailing blackness, a light appeared. The fighting stopped, the room was empty and only Cloud remained. From the light, a blade, in the shape of a key floated towards him. He could see a hand outreached, offering him the blade. Cloud grasped the sword putting his weapon away. Cloud could again hear the shrieking of the Heartless. Cloud fought with the weapon. The light began to return, the battle was not so hopeless. The last Heartless fell, the heart it carried leaving its body.

'Where did you get that?' Ansem pointed at the blade.

'Are you alright?' Leon rushed into the room. 'The Heartless are everywhere.'


	5. To Return

To return to the planet was no small task. Those who had dissolved into the Lifestream, once moving on, had merged with it. To separate from the bond was against the normative. The Lifestream fought, with what strength that remained, to reject the separation yet he managed to be released. His spirit bonded with new flesh, blood circulated through his body as fresh breath graced his lungs. The battle had been victorious but had worn him out yet there was no time allocated for rest. He was in search of someone.

It had taken a little over a day to arrive at the palace. The journey had been more difficult and strenuous then previously anticipated. The creatures from the darkness had grown in vast numbers. He had slaughter many on his travel to the kingdom. The castle was heavily guarded. Fifty armed guards, maybe sixty, met the visitor by the gate. A group of four guards approached the traveller. With weapons gripped firmly in their palms the demanded to know his identity and his purpose for arriving at the castle. Upon only hearing the travellers name the group parted, allowing him access to the castle. He was escorted by a small group of twenty guards. They marched in perfect time, surrounding the guest, either to protect him or the castle itself. He was led through the Grand Garden. There, more than two hundred armed guards stood at attention. All eyes were fixed on the guest, they knew who he was.

Though night had fallen upon them, the land was considerably bright. A light, somewhere on the grounds lit up the atmosphere, fighting off the darkness and the creatures born of darkness. Towards the end of the garden the entrance to the castle could be seen. The palace had been more grand than had been described to him. The pillars had carved from the thickest ivory toned marble. Rich ebony had been etched around the edges of the foot and head of the pillar, adding artistic detailing. The awnings of the door were made from the same ivory marble but the doors were of solid gold. Inside a crimson carpet led them towards the meeting place. As they entered the Grand Hall more guards were located on duty. They allowed the guests and his escorts to pass, parting, revealing the path. An enormous door led to the Audience Chamber. One of the guards who had surrounded the visitor, entered through a small passage. He returned momentarily then beaconed the guest to follow. The hall inside was magnificent. Lush red carpet lined the middle of the hall. Chandeliers hung across the ceiling. The crystals glistening optimistically adding further sparkle to the room. Many treasures filled the hall, some of gold others of bronze. Towards the far end of the hall, the guest could make out two figures seated. The golden thrones on which they were seated, suggested they were royalty, the King and Queen of the land, King Mikhail and Queen Mina.

'I present to you,' the guard announced. 'King Mikhail and Queen Mina, Zachary Fair of Gongaga.' The guard bowed his head to all three before briskly departing from the room. King Mickey ordered the other soldiers in the room to leave him and the Queen to privately converse with their guest. Mickey waited for the guards to be out of earshot before discussing anything.

'The search is not going well?' King Mickey frantically searched Zack's eyes. Zack nodded.

'We've looked everywhere for the boy but haven't located him yet. My men are still out searching. Some fear that the enemy already has the child.' The queen bit down on her nails. The King fiercely shook his head. His hand curled into a fist. He slammed his closed fist down on the arm of the throne.

'No. No I don't believe so. He is still out of harm but for how long I am uncertain.'

'The disease?' Queen Mina interjected. 'Have you had any luck finding a cure?'

'There is no cure Queen. No medical cure it seems. We have our best medicine men and sorcerers creating potions but each have been proven ineffective.'

'Where are your men now?' The King interrupted. 'I have them searching an island about a couple hundred miles south east of your kingdom. It's where we believe the boy originates from.'

'The south east?'

'Yes your majesty.' The king leapt from his throne and ran towards the door of the chamber. 'Come.' He called after Zack. The King burst through the doors. The guards looked startled though they stood prepared to use their weapons.

'Bring General Donald to me,' the king commanded. Three of the guards departed from the corridor and returned a moment later with another man.

'You sent for me my king.' The general knelt down on one knee before the king.

'Rise General.' The man stood then bowed his head. 'Earlier you spoke to me of a storm that raided through south. Was there anything odd about the nature of this storm general? Have you learnt anymore?'

'Your majesty I had eight dozen men on patrol in the south. They split into groups surveying and defending the areas in the south west and east. When the storm broke out they sent one of my soldiers back to me. He had been injured and commanded to return to warn the kingdom that a violent storm approached. The solider reported that the clouds where thick and black and chunks of ash fell from the sky. Your majesty that solider was the only one of men that returned. I highly doubt that the storm was any natural occurrence.' The king turned to Zack.

'Alert your men Fair. We know now for certain we are not the only ones who seek the child.'


End file.
